Partay!
by AstroFlares
Summary: Craig always had a crush on Tweek. After a party at Token's though, Craig finds himself unable to remember anything. Well. Except for one part. What happens after the party? Well, I guess we will find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lights flashed and music played. The bass deep and people dancing to the beat. The messy blonde danced to the techno music that played, his chains jingling as he jumped. Onlookers cheered him on. He saw Craig watch with a smirk on his face. Almost like he was enjoying watching him dance. The blonde smiled and blew a kiss and just like that, everything went black.

Craig woke, groaning as the headache set in. "Ugh…" He looked to his side. There laid Tweek in his chained clothes. All curled up in the bed. The blonde wined as he felt the warmth next to him move. Craig smiled softly while holding his aching head. He ran a hand through the blonde's hair before getting up.

The room smelled heavily of sweet Mary Jane and hookah. Other teens laid across the floor in small groups, most still asleep. Cartman saw Craig walk out of the room and smirked, showing he was holding Butters in his arms. Craig gave Cartman a thumbs-up and began avoiding stepping on passed out and drugged up teens. Token's parties always are amazing.

"Psst! Craig!" Bebe whispered from down stairs. Craig looked down and saw her. He waved and dodged more people as he tip-toed down the stairs to join her. He gestured to the door, telling her to meet him outside. She did as Craig said. Craig put on a pair of his shoes and walked out as well.

"What's up, Bebe?" He asked.

Bebe handed Craig a cup of coffee. "Not much. You look like you might want this."

Craig smiled gratefully and accepted the cup, taking a sip. "Thanks." He looked at Token's yard. It had beer cans, shoes, bras, and other such things scattered around it. "Jesus. You know, I hardly remember last night."

Bebe laughed. "Really?" She sighed. "It was amazing. Everyone was having so much fun." The blonde girl laughed. "Especially Tweek. You should've seen him." Bebe looked to Craig. "You would've liked it." She winked.

Craig blushed and gave her a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean. You have a crush on him right?" She asked, curious.

Craig blushed madly and hid his face. "I uh…" He bit his lip. "Why do you want to know?"

Bebe burst out laughing. "Oh my god you DO don't you! That's so cute!" She grinned at Craig.

Craig gave an irritated growl. "So what. Cartman likes Butters. I'm not the only fag in school."

Bebe smirked. "I think that's cute too." She looked off in the distance. "Man, how does Token's family afford such a great house?"

Craig shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I dunno. They're rich?" He chuckled jokingly. The door opened. Out staggered Tweek, obviously grouchy. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked in a low voice neither of them ever heard before. Bebe's eyes turned wide, never seeing Tweek like this before.

Craig cocked his head. "Morning Tweek."

Tweek looked to Craig, his eyes heavy. "Hi." He said shortly. He stared at Craig's coffee. Craig smirked and gave Tweek the coffee. Tweek downed the cup in seconds. He jittered and cracked his neck. He evened out and smiled. "Thanks!" Bebe stared at Tweek, not believing the total change he made from just one cup of coffee. Let alone how much coffee he drank in that amount of time.

"H-hey Tweek." She said a still al little taken off guard.

Tweek looked at Bebe and waved smiling. "GAH!- Hey!" He turned to Craig. "Quite the party last night huh?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah. Yeah it was."

Tweek moved to stand next to them. His chains jingling again as he walked. "Do you even remember any of it?" He asked, chuckling at Craig.

Craig sighed. "No. Not that much." He ran a hand through his hair.

The messy blonde frowned. "Awww… You missed my dancing. You seemed to like it a lot though. Well. When you were conscious."

Craig blushed and remembered what he thought was a dream. THAT was the dancing? "I uh… Yeah. That sucks. Sorry dude." Craig's hair fell in his face, hiding his expression.

Bebe smirked. "I think I'll leave you two alone." She slowly made her way indoors. The door made a quiet latching noise as the door closed.

Tweek sighed and looked at the sky. Craig looked over to him. He smiled softly at Tweek's far off look. It was clear the blonde was deep in thought. His green eyes sparkling a little. The boy looked happy. This made Craig smile further.

Tweek looked over to the raven-haired boy and smirked. "W-what are you looking at?"

"I uh…" He looked away. "Nothing."

Tweek blinked. "Nothing huh? AGH!- I think you were looking at me?" He moved closer to Craig.

"I- uh…" He felt his leg rub against Tweek's sending shivers up his spine. Craig turned away from Tweek. "So what if I was." He felt his face get hot.

Tweek smirked and moved away. "Well you weren't right? So why does it matter?"

Craig gave Tweek a look. "But I…" He groaned.

"You what?" Tweek cocked his head. "You feeling okay there, Craig?"

Craig sighed and bit his lip. "I... Yeah. I'm fine." He said, his head lowered.

Tweek walked to the boy and ran a hand through Craig's pitch-black hair making him melt to Tweeks touch. "You can- NNGH!- Tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"I like you, Tweek." Craig said bluntly. It wasn't until after he said it that he actually realized what he said.

The messy haired blonde paused. "Y-you…- GAH!- L-like me?" His hand trembled and moved away from Craig's hair.

Craig turned to Tweek. "Yeah. I like you. A lot…" He felt himself blush heavily.

Tweek stayed silent for a long time as he tried to find the words to say but failed. He trembled and backed away, going back into the house. Craig groaned and hit his head on the porch railing. "Idioit! You idioit!" He whispered to himself, realizing he probably just fucked this whole thing over.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek walked inside of Token's house. He saw Bebe hand out coffee for everyone. She gave him a look that said 'dude what the hell happened?' He walked right past her into the kitchen. He got himself another cup of coffee and downed it.

"Dude. You look like you saw a ghost." A voice said, startling the blonde. He almost dropped the now empty cup but caught it before it fell to the ground. Tweek looked to the owner of the voice. It was Kenny. "What's going on Twitchy?" Kenny eyed him. Impressed at how attractive Tweek looked in this outfit.

Tweek shook his head and turned away from Kenny. "I-It's nothing. AGH!"

"I saw you talking with Craig. You don't have to lie." Kenny smirked. "What. Did he tell you he loved you or something?" He asked, joking.

"Yes." He blushed realizing what he just said. "I-I-I mean no! No! He d- GAH!- didn't." Tweek set the cup down and fidgeted awkwardly with his chains.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." He smirked. "Well, as a hypothetical, what would you say if he said that? I mean. Do you like him back? Or what?"

Tweek blushed heavily. "I uh… GAH! You know what? Fuck you Kenny. This is waaaay too much pressure." He stormed off angerly.

"Aww Tweek hold up. Wait." He followed the other blonde. "Tweek."

"Just go away." Tweek said in almost a growl. But Kenny kept following. Tweek walked into a bedroom and tried to close the door but Kenny blocked it. "Tweek tell me. What's going on?"

Tweek glared at Kenny for a long moment before sighing and letting him in the room and closing the door behind them. Kenny took a seat on a chair. "Talk to me."

Tweek sat on a couch and ran a hand through his hair. "He said he liked me."

"Knew it." Kenny mumbled to himself. "Do you like him back?"

"Well…" Tweek bit his lip. "Yeah. But… I'm not gay."

"But you like him."

Tweek groaned. "I know. And my parents wouldn't AGH!- like it at all…"

"Oooh. So your parents are homophobic?" Kenny asked, playing with a compass that was on a table next to him. Tweek nodded and bit his lip again. Kenny sighed. "Well what did you tell Craig?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I just walked back inside." He admitted.

Kenny nodded and stayed silent for a long moment. "Well, you shouldn't let your parents tell you who to be with. That's your choice. And no matter whether you want to date Craig, love Craig, whatever. You should go talk to him. This is something the two of you need to talk about." Kenny stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Well, come on. Go talk to Craig."

Tweek stared for a long moment before getting up and walking out the door to find Craig. "Thanks Ken!" He called out to the boy. Kenny smiled and waved.


End file.
